<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indecent Proposal by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818317">Indecent Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RAD holiday gift exchange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Coming untouched in public, Cthulhu!Ben, F/M, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Tentacle Kink, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vasectomy, human!rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cthulhu Ben is a gentleman of wealth and titles in Regency Era England.  Rey is a teaches at the local school.  A chance encounter at a country dance leads the two into an unconventional romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RAD holiday gift exchange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/gifts">radioactivesaltghoul</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben was enamored the most beautiful creature across the room.  She had bright eyes, and freckled cheeks.  He particularly enjoyed how her eyes crinkled when she smiled.  He decided that he would find a way to be introduced so he could dance with her, if she’d accept him.  He knew that he had unconventional looks with his large, sharp nose, big ears and sharp cheeks.  But that was before one even considered the tentacles that grew where a beard should have been. </p><p>He had gotten over the stares but the rejection that he was subjected to by the ladies of society still stung.  It had been ages since he had found someone pleasing enough to take the risk and ask them to dance. </p><p>He noticed the girl speaking with his childhood friend Rose and knew that this was his chance to be introduced to the young lady with the fine eyes. </p><p>He approached the two and gave a deep bow.</p><p>“Ben!”  Rose said to him beaming.  “I didn’t expect you to be here.”  She offered her hand, instead of her customary hug, minding her best manners.  He took the greeting and kissed the back of her glove.</p><p>When his eyes darted to her companion, he watched her eyebrows hitch as she took in the sight of him.</p><p>“Oh, how rude of me.  Rey this is Ben.  We grew up in the village together.”  Rose explained.  “Ben this is Rey, she’s staying with Finn and I.”  Ben bowed to Rey and noted that she looked at him curiously but not in disgust.</p><p>“How is your husband, I haven’t seen him.”  Ben asked his old friend. “Oh, he’s off with Poe and Hux in the billiards room I suppose.”  Rose rolled her eyes Ben knew that she enjoyed a good dance and had to stop himself from smiling too wide at Rose’s annoyance. </p><p>“Do you want to dance Rose?”  Ben offered but he watched as she side-eyed her friend before looking back at him.</p><p>“Not at the moment.  I think I may drag my husband out by his ear soon enough.” She mused before turning to Rey.</p><p>“Rey dear, why don’t you go dance with Ben.  He’s quite good at it.”  Before Rey could answer Rose was already locking their arms together.  “Don’t worry about not knowing all the steps I assure you Ben does.”  Rose insisted as she pushed them onto the floor.</p><p>Ben was grateful to have a chance to dance with the girl who had caught his attention. </p><p>“You’re new to these parts I gather.”  Ben asked her as they went through the initial movements of the reel. </p><p>“I am.  I took on a teaching position at the school and Rose and Finn are taking me in until I can find something more permanent.”</p><p>“Ah.  My mother is a sponsor of the schoolhouse, she didn’t tell me they hired a new teacher.”</p><p>“Ms. Organa?”  Rey asked, stumbling a bit in her surprise which Ben guided her through correcting.</p><p>“Yes, the one and only.”  Ben mused. </p><p>“I wouldn’t expect her son to come to as simple a dance as this.”</p><p>“My mother has always been one to buck convention.”</p><p>“So, I’ve learned.”  Her eyes were filled with mirth as they took a turn with their neighbors. </p><p>“I haven’t actually been to one of these in ages, sometimes I come when I’m feeling a bit dull, for a bit of excitement.”  He explained. </p><p>“Understandable, I must admit I’ve never been to one of these before… My station-“  She was interrupted by another turn.  “My previous station did not permit much socializing.” </p><p>His heart ached for her.  Her kind disposition and her bright smiles would have improved any social setting she graced.  As she chattered away about her new role at the school, he realized just how lucky he was to be graced with her warm smiles. </p><p>When they finished their third dance he went and got her some punch, carefully ignoring the stares and whispers that followed in his wake.</p><p>When he returned to her she was talking excitedly to Rose and she had a pleasant flush to her cheeks. </p><p>“Thank you.”  She said, taking the cup.</p><p>“Rey, would you mind taking a turn about the gardens?”  Ben offered, rather boldly. </p><p>Rey looked to Rose who nodded her approval.</p><p>“Yes, I’d like that very much.”  Rey said a bit breathlessly. They went outside and walked around the garden which was lit by lamps and a few fires.  The coolness of a fall breeze cooled his skin and worked through his tentacles which he could let move freely now that they were not under the gaze of society. </p><p>“Oh, they move.”  Rey said in surprise as she watched the dozen coiling and writing tentacles, that covered him from cheeks to chin.</p><p>“They do.”  Ben affirmed.  “I find them quite useful when eating turkey legs.”  Rey giggled and beamed at his jest and he couldn’t help but grin a bit stupidly at her. </p><p>“I like them.  Would it be…”  she paused and he wondered what she was thinking of asking.  “Would it be inappropriate for me to ask to touch them?”</p><p>Ben froze, he had never had anyone ask that question before.  There were two types of acquaintances, those who openly stared at them and those that averted their eyes as if they were improper. </p><p>“You may touch them.”  He choked out, his heart fluttering in his chest.</p><p>She lifted her hand and gently touched the large tentacle that came just off the corner of his mouth.  He nearly flinched when a tingle shot through his body.  He had not considered the effect she would have on him.  In that moment he was so glad for the loose front panel of his pants and the dark of night that concealed the evidence of his arousal as her fingers teased and tweaked each of the tentacles on his face.</p><p>“I just think they’re wonderful.”  She said a bit breathlessly.</p><p>“You do?”  He asked surprised, the pleased look on her face was all the confirmation he needed.  “Ah.  You do.”  In all his life he had never heard anyone compliment them, save his mother.  He was used to others telling him that they were such unfortunate things and that maybe one day he could find someone that could remove them.  </p><p>“Yes.  They’re so wonderful and responsive.”  She said as they coiled around her fingers and wrist.  He could control them mostly but in this instance it seemed that they had a mind of their own and wished to explore the young woman’s hand, the stray suckers that grew on them attaching lightly before moving on as they explored.</p><p>“Oh!”  She said in surprise as one let go of the back of her hand with a pop and she let out a small laugh.  “They’re quite friendly.”</p><p>“Only to some.”  Ben said breathlessly and felt himself blush at being so forward combined with his current state of arousal. </p><p>She stroked the large muscle of one of the tentacles and he shuddered his release and blushed fiercely in embarrassment.  Rey seemed to realize that she was taking her explorations a little too far.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I forget myself.”  Rey told him, looking away shyly. </p><p>He did his best to control his breathing. </p><p>“No, it’s my fault.  It is rare for me to enjoy the company of new people and I find I am quite enamored by you.”  He pressed out, trying not to come off as some unhinged pervert, although he was inwardly berating himself. </p><p>“I fear I must take you inside, we have been out here for too long.  People will talk.”  He said sadly as he offered her his arm, the wet spot in his pants giving him discomfort. </p><p>“Oh.”  Rey said sounding disappointed which only served to tear at his heart. </p><p>“I assure you.  I would love to call on you some time at Rose’s?”</p><p>“Oh!”  Her grin returned and he let himself feel hope for the first time since he could remember.  “Yes.  I would love that.”</p><p>They walked through the crush of people to find rose and with a bow and a parting word he left the women to socialize amongst the crowd.  Soon he found himself in his carriage, on the long ride home, thinking of a bright smile and beautiful eyes. </p><p>Ben waited until Monday to call on her, not wanting to interrupt her day of rest.  He knew the school was still on bit of a break and would not resume until the following week. </p><p>When he arrived, he knocked and one of the few servants that Rose kept to help her manage things answered.  It was the bright cheery one that was at least polite towards him. </p><p>“Mr. Solo.”  She said.  “Are you looking for the Mrs?” </p><p>“Uhm.  No.”  He said feeling flustered.  “I’m looking for Rey.  Is she in?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.  She’s just out in the garden.  If you go in the sitting room, I’ll go get her.”  She left with a skip in her step and a twinkle in her eye and he wondered how long before word of his coming made it around the town.</p><p>Before long Rey was before him looking just a beautiful as he had remembered.</p><p>“Mr. Solo.  I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”</p><p>Ben cleared his throat, the formality distasteful to him, especially coming from her.</p><p>“Call me Ben.  Please.” </p><p>“Ben.”  She gave a pleasing blush, and he felt his mouth twitch in a grin.</p><p>“Would you care to go for a walk, take advantage of the nice weather?”  He offered.</p><p>“Yes.  I’d like that very much.”  She donned her outer wear and he offered her his arm as they walked down the lane. </p><p>“I feel I must tell you a few things if we are to… become acquaintances, friends even.”  Ben hedged Rey only looked at him curiously.</p><p>“If you must.”  She offered.</p><p>“My face-“</p><p>“If it makes you uneasy to talk about it, it makes no difference to me.”</p><p>“No.  I wish to be fully honest with you.”</p><p>“Alright then.  What is it?”</p><p>“My grandfather was cursed by a sea which, or so I am told.  He had them, too.”  He said with little finesse gesturing toward his features.</p><p>“Oh dear.  Does it pass down?”</p><p>“It does.  Because of that I have had a surgery to prevent myself from having any children.  The curse, it ends with me.”</p><p>Rey blushed and looked at the ground and he continued. </p><p>“I find that I like you very much Rey.  You’re the first person in a long time who seems genuinely interested in me and not just for my title or wealth.”  He paused waiting to see how she reacted before continuing. </p><p>“If it suits you, I would like to court you, ask for your hand if I may.”  He let out a sigh when she looked at him as if surprised.  “If it does not, I would like to remain a friend.  I have few of them, but I believe I would like to be yours, at the very least.”  He amended not knowing how to interpret the look she gave him.</p><p>She bit her lip as if unsure.</p><p>“I have nothing to offer you.  No dowry, nor titles.”  Her eyes sad, as if she was used to others appraising her worth.</p><p>He stopped walking and turned to her.</p><p>“I am aware that you come from nothing, are seen by others as nothing.  But not to me.”  A scowl marred her features and he could have kicked himself for the way he misspoke.</p><p>“What about my position at the school?  I just started.  I can’t give it up so quickly.”  His heart fluttered with the prospect that she was negotiating rather than flat out refusing him. </p><p>“You may do whatever you want with it.  Keep it or quit it all together it makes no difference to me.”  And it didn’t.  Their relationship would be unconventional enough that it mattered not to him if she worked.</p><p>She looked at him as if he was a strange thing.  It was a look he was used to getting from others but had yet to receive from her. </p><p>“I will… I will consider your offer.  But if you could please walk me back to the house.”</p><p>“Of course.”  He said, taking her arm.  If he had been expecting silence he would have been mistaken because Rey spent the return walk asking him many questions.</p><p>“Where would we live?”</p><p>“At the manner house.”</p><p>“What would society say about you marrying beneath you?”</p><p>“They’d snark and sneer like they already do about my face.”  She softened some. </p><p>“Is that why you asked, because I am not bothered by your face?”</p><p>“It plays a part yes, a small one.”  He confessed.  “I like you because you’re smart, and beautiful and you look at me with neither disgust nor calculation.”</p><p>“If I agreed.  When would we marry?”</p><p>“Whenever works best for you.”  She considered him a moment. </p><p>“You’re a strange man, Ben.”  A smile quirked her lips and he felt relief that she was not annoyed with him. </p><p>“You can call on me tomorrow for your answer.  I feel I must divine all your secrets from your friend Rose.” She said with a bedeviled smirk and wink before disappearing into the house.</p><p>He grinned like a fool all the way home.  He was excited and nervous, but he didn’t dare start drawing up plans to situate Rey’s rooms.  Not until she agreed and not until they set a date. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He turned in for the night but found himself restless.  Before he knew it, he had a lamp in his hand and was walking around the grounds.  He had nearly made it to the road to town when he heard it.  Running footsteps on the gravel and gasping breaths. </p><p>“Who goes there?”  He shouted into the night. </p><p>The movement stopped but the gasping breath continued.</p><p>“Ben!”  Came out in a feminine gasp. </p><p>“Rey?”  His heart raced, worried about what would draw her away from her warm bed in the middle of the night.  </p><p>“I’ve brought you my answer.”  The footsteps came closer and soon she was basking in the glow of his lamp.  Her cheeks flushed from exercise and her eyes were bright and eager. </p><p>The low pit of panic he felt turned into excitement with her standing in front of him.  She was a bit disheveled and she was just wearing an overcoat over her bed clothes.  He walked toward her and brushed the hair away from her face.  He felt bold in doing so and she leaned into his hand, so he cupped her jaw not ready to let go of her yet.</p><p>“What is it?”  He asked gently, despite yearning for an answer.</p><p>“I want to be with you.  Marry you.”  He knew he was grinning widely, and his tentacles were writhing in joy.  “But I want to continue to work at the school.  I don’t know what to do with idle time.”  She added, looking at him uncertainly.  </p><p>“Yes.  Anything.”  He surprised himself when he found himself tearing up and let out a laugh.  “Let’s go to the house.  I can have the carriage called for you, get you back to your warm bed.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will.”  She gave him one of her smirks before taking his free hand and pulling him along with her to the house.</p><p>“Pardon?”  Ben asked her a bit shocked.</p><p>“I would very much like to spend the night with you and we can go get married by Poe, the vicar, tomorrow.”  She said rather confidently and he both wondered and thrilled at what he had gotten himself into with this woman. </p><p>His blood thrummed in his veins at the idea of Rey being in his home for the night and for every night after this one. </p><p>"That sounds like a plan," he told her.  As much as it shocked him that she was willing to move so quickly it pleased some part of him that she was so ready to accept him.   It was a new feeling for him.</p><p>Rey was walking at a quick pace and must have stumbled over the uneven ground for she lurched forward.  Ben was quick to pull her back and her hand landed on his thigh before she could right herself. </p><p>“Here.”  Ben said, handing off the lamp to her and scooping her up.  Not only was he eager to touch her but to prove himself useful.</p><p>“Ben!  I can walk quite well you know."  She protested with a laugh. </p><p>“Yes, but I can carry you just as easily, I think.  So, let me.  Please.”  She was a comforting weight in his arms and her hand held the lamp out in front of them while the other arm curled around his neck.  His tentacles gave touches to the arm around his shoulders, any sense of propriety they once had scattered to the winds.</p><p>“They do seem eager to see me today.”  Rey teased. </p><p>Ben chuffed a laugh.  If only she knew how eager they really were. </p><p>When they got to the house, he set her down on her feet and guided her through the house.  He stopped in front of one of the guest rooms and opened the door.</p><p>“You can stay here for tonight.”  He said, gesturing toward the room.  </p><p>She looked hurt at the offer as if he had struck her. </p><p>“I do not wish to stay here.  I wish to stay with you.”  She whispered softly to him, looking at him from under her lashes. </p><p>“Rey.  I-“ </p><p>“Please. You can lay your sword in the middle of the bed if it helps you to feel more gentlemanly.”  She gave him that teasing twinkle and he could not find the resolve to tell her no.</p><p>“Very, well.”  He said with a nod and escorted her to his own chambers. </p><p>The lamps were already lit, and a fire was crackling softly in the grate.</p><p>Rey walked in, her eyes roaming curiously around the room.</p><p>“It’s quite large, what do you do in here all by yourself.”  Ben nearly choked at the undercurrent of impropriety and the teasing tone.</p><p>“Read and sleep, mostly.  Shall we retire?”  Ben asked, not entirely sure what to do with her now that he had her here. </p><p>“I believe we shall.”  She said as she unbuttoned her overcoat.  Ben really tried his best not to stare but it was just so very difficult with her shape being illuminated by the firelight. </p><p>He cleared his throat and tried to think of this last cricket match. </p><p>Bowl. Wicket. Out.</p><p>“Ben are you quite alright?”  Rey asked, her eyebrows drawn up in concern.</p><p>It was then that Ben realized that she had moved to the bed and was now covered up with the blanket.</p><p>“Hm.  Yes. Yes.”  He said, taking off his own jacket and removing his shoes.  He would be wearing his pants to bed, taking them off now would only reveal that his thoughts had not been entirely chivalrous. </p><p>He turned the lamps low and crawled into bed, a faint glow was still cast about the room, but it was dark enough to sleep in. </p><p>“Ben.”  Rey whispered before the rustling of sheets gave way and he could feel her hand on his chest. </p><p>“What is it?”  He said turning his head towards her, his palm cupping her hand to keep it to his chest.</p><p>“I just like to touch you is all.  I swear I’ll behave like a lady for the rest of the night.”  She said, her fingers finding their way to his tentacles.  They were of no help to his cause as they coiled around every bit of her that they could get a grip on. </p><p>His cock strained against the front of his pants.  It seemed that Rey was content like this, her hand being held the muscled appendages of his face.  Despite his own sufferings, Rey was soon asleep, snoring softly next to him.</p><p>Ben tried to sleep, he really did but as soon as we was able to tamp down his arousal and relax his tentacles would shift or Rey’s hand would twitch and he would have to start all over again.</p><p>By the time morning light and bird song filtered through the windows he was certain he had barely gotten an hour of sleep.  He was keyed up and on edge but had to prepare for the events of the day.  He pulled himself out of bed, careful to not disturb Rey and covered her up with the blankets.  He wrote a note to his mother who was on the other side of the town in a small retirement sized estate.  Then a letter to the vicar, as well as to Rose and Finn, inquiring after their assistance.  To his joy Poe was able to send back word that he would have time to marry them after teatime.  Rose wrote back to inform him that they would have a nice celebratory supper at her home.  And his mother wrote back eagerly expressing her joy at the couple’s quick engagements, emphasizing the uselessness of a long one, and ensuring that Rey would be able to maintain her post until she wished to quit it. </p><p>When Rey woke up a couple of hours later, Ben ordered her breakfast and sat with her at the small table in his chambers.  In between bites and sips of her morning tea Rey would reach over and affectionately give small touches to his face and it took everything in Ben to control himself. </p><p>“Is something the matter?”  She asked looking concerned. </p><p>“Oh.  No.  Just eagerly awaiting the afternoon.  We should get you back to Rose and Finn’s so you can prepare.  I have my own things to get ready for this evening as well.”  He said, feeling guilty about not being fully honest with her but was embarrassed to tell her the truth.  His arousal was again at full mast and he had to wait for her to leave the table so she could wash up before he was able to control the situation in his pants in order to escort her to the carriage. </p><p>He handed her off with a kiss to her hand, sighing with relief that his arousal was under control for now. </p><p>When 3 pm arrived, he was chomping at the bit and his carriage could not move swiftly enough toward the church. </p><p>He arrived before Rey and Poe had him stand at the alter to wait for her.  He jumped at every creak of the floor and when the doors finally opened to reveal her he let out a whoosh of air.</p><p>She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back at her, his tentacles lifting in the corners and coiling eagerly, despite his attempts to gain control over their movements. </p><p>When she was in front of him he was so lost in staring at her that he couldn’t really remember going through his vows, just that Rey was a vision in her simple muslin gown and that her freckles on her cheeks matched the flecks of gold and brown in her eyes. </p><p>During supper however, Rey could not seem to resist the urge to reach over and affectionately touch his face. </p><p>His mother smirked at him knowingly, “don’t be a lecher dear, perhaps you are more like your father than I’ve ever given you credit for.”</p><p>However, Rey must have missed the meaning because she continued to play with the tentacle with the large sucker on it and before Ben knew it he was holding his wine glass to his mouth in an attempt to hide the arousal when he came, for the second time in Rey’s presence.  At least this time he could say, she was his wife. </p><p>He spent what was left of the evening with his napkin in his lap and continuously checking his pocket watch for the appropriate time to take their leave.</p><p>The carriage ride home he relaxed some, with Rey leaned into his side and his arm draped about her shoulders, he found that he didn’t care a fig if his trousers were a bit uncomfortable. </p><p>They made it home and the servants brought in her trunk while they retired to bed.  He carried the over night bag that Rey had packed separate from her other things.  When they made it to his door he stopped her.</p><p>“What is it?”  She asked confused. </p><p>“I want to do something.”  Ben set down the bag just inside the door before scooping up his new bride and carrying over the threshold.</p><p>“Honestly, husband it’s like you think I’m made of glass.”</p><p>“I doubt it very much.  I just think you’re very precious.”  That earned him a smile and he found himself returning it easily. </p><p>He set her down within the room so she could get ready for bed, bringing in her bag and setting in on the small table. </p><p>The two took turns washing up for bed and he had to help Rey with the stays of her corset, his fingers brushing against the skin of her back and he found himself thankful that he had been overly eager earlier. </p><p>When Ben returned Rey had turned down the bed and had turned the lamp lights low.  She patted the bed and he moved towards it, eager to join her. </p><p>When he sat next to her the next thing he knew she was in his arms and kissing him.  His tentacles brushed against the soft skin of her cheeks while his arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>“Rey.”  He sighed as he pulled back.  “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”</p><p>“But I want to do everything.”  She said her expression open.</p><p>“O-okay.”  He stammered out. </p><p>To keep himself from saying something stupid he kissed her, and she relaxed into him.  He turned and moved her to lay back on the bed with him propped over her.  His hands loosened the laces on her shift while hers toyed with the lacing on his trousers.  He couldn’t stop the groan that came from him when her hands moved under the hem of his shirt and touched his bare skin. </p><p>He shivered as her fingers traveled up his back, the shirt in tow.  He had to move so she could remove it and he found himself eagerly lifting up the hem of her shift so he could see her. </p><p>When she was completely bared, he took a moment just to drink her in. </p><p>“Ben, dear.  You’re staring.”  She chastised softly. </p><p>“Yes.  Got distracted.”  He replied settling over her again.</p><p>“You’re still dressed.”</p><p>“Well… I may be a bit… different down there than what you’ve been told to expect.”</p><p>“Different how?”</p><p>How did one tell their wife that not only did they have tentacles around their face, but a sparse cropping of thin tentacles around their groin too?</p><p>“I have…”  He cleared his throat nervously.  “I have tentacles down there as well.”  He nodded between them and her mouth opened in surprise, so he rushed through his explanation.  “They’re not as prominent as below as they are on my face, but still they’re there, more like a sea urchin from what I understand.  We don’t have to-“  But he was interrupted by Rey’s mouth on his and her arms wrapping around his neck.</p><p>They kissed, his mouth opened to hers and her tongue slid against his own.  His tentacles brushed along her cheeks and neck.  Her arms loosened and her fingers carded through the hair at his nape, sending a shiver down his spine.  Her fingers brushed against the tips of his ears and he felt a jolt of arousal that was almost as strong as when she had touched his his tentacles.  </p><p>Eager to explore her, he found himself parting from her mouth to kiss down her neck, his tentacles caressed what they could reach as he took a moment to nibble at her collarbone.</p><p>She let out a gasp when he made it to her breasts, the appendages coiling around one nipple as his mouth suckled at the other.  He was determined to give her as much pleasure as she had unknowingly managed to give him over the course of their short acquaintance. </p><p>“Ben.”  She gasped out. </p><p>“Hmm.”  He hummed before releasing her breast with a suck.</p><p>“Your tentacles…. are very adventurous.” She said a bit breathlessly and he was happy to have the same effect on her that she had on him.</p><p>“Yes, they seem to like you very much.”  He murmured as he moved his mouth to her other breast. </p><p>She gripped his hair in a painfully tight hold and bucked her hips up against him.</p><p>“Have you done this before?”  She asked him.</p><p>He looked up at her in all seriousness. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You seem so sure of what to do.”</p><p>“I just have a basic knowledge and a good imagination, when it comes to you anyway.”  He told her, gracing her with a slight smirk before moving lower down the bed. </p><p>“Have you done this before?”  He asked one tentacle dipping into her navel and he shuddered at the contact of soft skin. </p><p>“Just kissing.... maybe some petting.”  She added with hesitation.  </p><p>“Do you know what to expect?”</p><p>“Yes.  Rose told me.”</p><p>Ben kissed her belly before moving to where he really wanted to be.  His tentacles writhing excitedly against Rey’s soft skin, before a particularly bold one dipped between her folds. </p><p>His breath fanned across her skin before his mouth joined his appendages in exploring and bringing her to her pleasure. </p><p>He kissed the top of her mound before licking through her folds.  She tasted heavenly and soft and the little moan she let out at his ministrations was encouraging.  He spread her legs so he could have better access to her.  He sucked and licked at her, unsure of where to focus his attention until the little sucker on his large tentacle seemed to find a home at the top of slit, she keened and writhed under him and he was eager to replace the little sucker with his mouth.  He was rewarded by finding a little nub and was even more pleased when her thighs tightened around his ears.</p><p>He circled the little spot with his tongue, and he was rewarded with her writhing and bucking against his mouth.  His tentacles slid through her slick entrance, stretching her slightly.  She tensed a bit when the big one entered and he allowed her time to adjust, focusing on the bundle of nerves that seemed to be bringing her so much pleasure.  When she began eagerly moving against him again, he hummed his approval and his tentacles seemed to double their activity, writhing within her and tracing the crease of her hip.  Before long she was a tense ball of muscle and her walls were rippling around his tentacles. </p><p>He had every intention of continuing, wanting to do it again, but she pulled him by his hair, and he was left with no choice but to follow the tug until his mouth met hers.  Despite being languid and relaxed her hands shot for the ties of his pants and he knew he could no longer put her off.</p><p>Ever the gentleman, he aided her in removing his clothing, her heavy-lidded gaze traveled down his torso before resting on the thatch of thin tentacles and cock that were nested between his thighs. </p><p>Her lips parted in a bit of surprise and he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.</p><p>“Oh. They’re lovely.”  She said as she reached out a hand and caressed his hard length before moving onto the little tendrils that encircled his cock. They followed her warmth and her motion, but they were less amorous than the tentacles on his face.  However, his cock bobbed eagerly at her gentle touches and before he could have been prepared for it, she was pushing him back to lay on the bed. </p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“Shhh.  Let me take care of you.”  She told him as she continued to look at his cock.</p><p>Her fingers toyed gently with tendrils that stretched happily towards her as if she was the sun.  She gripped his cock then and slid her hand over his skin and he groaned at the sensation.  She seemed pleased with his response and moved to lay kisses all along his length before giving it a lick.  Despite having come earlier he could feel himself getting close.</p><p>“Rey.” He moaned out, with a hint of desperation.  She looked at him concerned and he pulled her up to him.</p><p>“If you keep doing that, we won’t be able to do other things.”  He told her.</p><p>“But it feels good?”  She asked uncertainly. </p><p>“Yes.  Very much.”  She grinned at him and straddled his hips, rubbing herself along his cock, his smaller tentacles brushed against the parts of her they could reach.  His hands griped her hips to aid her movements.  When she was ready, she gripped his length and angled it towards her sinking down on him.  Her tight, wet, heat was going to be the death of him and he had to bite his lip to focus himself.  When she was fully seated, he could feel the little tendrils writhe between them, and she squirmed and hummed as if pleased.  </p><p>He gasped out a breath when she started her rocking motions.  His hands became restless as they traveled to her breasts and back down to her hips, his thumb seeking out that bundle of nerves.  Rey brought a hand up to his face and he moaned freely at the sensation of her touching him, he bucked up into her and she let out her own mewl of pleasure.</p><p>She did her best to raise and lower herself onto him but quickly became tired.  Ben sat up wishing to have her be as close as possible and adjusted them so he could help her move against him.  Her legs were wrapped around his back and one hand was buried in his tentacles while the other was wrapped around his back.  They moved together, his thumb drew circles around her nub, the slick of her arousal coated his cock and the tendrils below.</p><p>He buried his face in her neck, taking in the scent of her.  His tentacles caressed her, and it wasn’t long before she was crying out and spasming around his cock.  He thrusted roughly into her as he reached his own release before lying back on the bed, Rey draped over him. </p><p>His hands ghosted over her spine and his tentacles seemed to have finally had their fill and were relaxed as well. </p><p> </p><p>Rey traced languid shapes over his chest, and it was then that he decided to come clean with her. </p><p>“I may have to confess that my tentacles are so enamored with you that it does things to me.  Things like what happened just now.”  He told her, nervous about her reaction.</p><p>“Oh, I was wondering why you left me so abruptly at the ball.”  She said quietly with a relaxed smile on her face that soon morphed into mortification. </p><p>“Oh… Oh no.” She said covering her mouth and propping herself up.</p><p>“What?” He said worried he had offended her.</p><p>“Your mother, your mother’s comment.”  He felt himself blush, he was sure his pinked cheeks matched Rey's.</p><p>“Yes.  I’m afraid so.” </p><p>She gasped before bursting into a fit of giggles and he followed right along with her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>